


acid tears

by lovemutt



Series: let's see how far we've come [2]
Category: Katyverse
Genre: Angels, Christian Mythology, Demons, Four Horsemen, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 14:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19652371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemutt/pseuds/lovemutt
Summary: The apocalypse started, and it seems Death was the only one that noticed.





	acid tears

**Author's Note:**

> old story.

It was happening. No one else noticed it, not truly. 'It's a bout of natural disasters, just a weird coincidence!' they kept saying. She hoped, god how she hoped, that War saw it too. They were about to be called, the feeling was in the air, but he didn't. Fuck, why didn't he see it? The earthquakes, the bloody waters that were once called the oceans? Just the plates shifting, the news said, just leftover residue from whaling, they'd add. Jesus Christ, didn't they see?! The bible nuts that screamed about knowing the bible in and out, about seeing the signs, the angels talking to them, they all missed it. 

They missed the seven goddamn signs of the apocalypse. They missed four of the seven' seals being broken, they missed the harps playing. 

They missed the demons screaming out in joy at ever approaching antichrist, the baby to be born somewhere in the world, they missed the angels constantly rioting and trying to save humanity, they missed the other two coming down. 'Just a meteor shower' they said. A meteor shower with only two falling stars? Bullshit. It was Pestilence and Famine. 

They were about to be called, and for one, Death was pissed. The apocalypse was what exactly? The time the pit opens and lets the Beast out, the time of suffering and deadly plagues, wars, famines, the time of death. 

All for a few measly years of Heaven on Earth? After BILLIONS of hatred, lies, deceit, murder?! She wasn't going to stand for it, not at all. Even if no one wanted to believe her, she wasn't going to let them all die. 

She'd been working on it, researching the seals, researching exactly what would happen and when. She was ready. She dragged Life into it too, told her unless she didn't want anyone to be born again she'd fucking help. 

She did, of course. 

"You tell me when someone unusual is being born, understand?" Death asked, her leathery tail flicking back and forth, "When and where, you need to tell me that, okay?" She hissed. 

Sydney nodded slowly, "Wh…What do you mean by unusual?" 

"Powerful. I mean powerful, Sydney. Something evil, something…Something like Ring. That feeling you get around her, like she's just bad, that evil fucking aura she gives off. Anything with that feeling? Tell me." 

Sydney just nodded slowly. 

And that was that. The apocalypse was coming and Death was going to stop it even if it was the last thing she did. Even now, she was determined, as the people in the house grew increasingly sick. Shelby's sniffle turned to horrific coughing, Cam's nose bleeds got worse, Rocco fainted every time he got up…As mice became brave, and flies buzzed around in ever square inch of the yard, as Pestilence grew ever closer, she braved it. When people started to gorge theirself as if they were starving, when Lavender nearly drank herself to death, when Death had to keep brining Opal back to life when she accidentally overdosed, as Famine grew closer as well, Death searched. The horsemen coming was no issue, it was the pit opening to worry about. Death had time as long as the antichrist was not born, and as long as the Beast was tucked away in his little personal pit. 

Death killed Lucifer, yes, but he wasn't the Beast as so many pages would have you believe. The Beast was something else. Something with seven heads and seven crowns and ten ghastly horns, a monster as angry as all the wrath on Earth and as tall as Heaven. Shawn said he'd never seen something like that in Hell. Death had. 

Death saw it every time she looked at Ring. Every time she saw the first angel, she saw what was underneath. What could no longer be without her twin. The Firstborn was the Beast, and Death knew how to stop it from becoming whole. 

She just had to kill Ring's other half. But she also had to find him. 

She tried talking with War, he wasn't helpful, he hadn't ever /seen/ Ring. She tried Anthony, the bookworm wasn't any help either. So finally? She tried Ring. Straight to the source, right? 

The conversation with her was exactly what she thought it would be. Ring threw her through a window for suggesting that her brother should die, and refused to give his location to anyone. So that's what happened, and that's where they were. Death was cleaning her various cuts and bruises from being tossed out a two-story window, and she glances up just in time to see Pestilence poof into the room. The fly buzzing stopped abruptly. Shelby's coughing fit in the other room died short. 

"Pesty. Good to see you again." Death said, smiling. Pest narrowed her eyes. 

"Death. You've been missing from Heaven for a while now." She said. A mouse was sitting on her shoulder. The girl looked sick, deathly ill, and gave off a sickly sweet scent. Exactly like you'd expect her to have. Bags under her eyes, brittle looking, dull green hair, chipped teeth, her clothes stained and covered in blood and dirt? She looked like a sick hobo. Exactly as she wanted to look. They could look however they wanted, Pest chose one fitting for the harbinger of sickness and roaches. Death once looked as she should, skull fixated on her head, ravens perched on her shoulders, ragged clothes torn and worn from use. She changed soon after, when she met War. He didn't look like you'd expect, so she decided she didn't have to either. 

"I've had things to do." Death replied. 

"Things? Is that what you call Chaos?" 

Death nearly fell out of her chair laughing. "Hey, that was once!" She wheezed, wrapping the rest of her arm in bandages. 

"You've thought about it, I count those." 

"Stop looking at my dreams, Pesty!" She shook her head. "Besides, can you blame me?" 

"Truly? No. Had you not taken him, I was sure to have." 

"Get your own." Death shook her head, "Don't you like girls?" 

"I like anyone smart enough to appreciate the beauty in the chaos of sickness." 

"…Mhm. Okay so, well, anyway." Death sighed, "Glad you’re here, where's your horse?" 

"Influenza is outside, with Kaos. She seemed happy to see him." Pest noted, moving to sit down. Her little mouse friend scurried into her pocket. "I can see you are looking for help? Looking for…Ah…What is this name?" She frowned heavily, "Narthy? Firstborn? What have to discovered, Death?" 

"Oh boy…" Death cracked a grin, leaning forward, "Let me fill you in." 

And so Death explained. Everything. From the moment she met Cam and Jeff and Fido tried to hit on her, to Jade being born, to her killing Nakita, to her dying every day…Everything that happened. All leading up to how she met Ring, how Ring was the first angel. The second Death uttered the word 'Ringleader', Pest tensed up, looking terrified. And when Death explained how Ring was only half of the Firstborn? Pest started crying. Who knew Pestilence had acid tears? No one, until now, when parts of Death's carpet had holes in it from where Pest couldn't catch her tears. Death explained how Firstborn was the beast, and how she had to kill Narthy. Pest started crying harder. 

"You found the Firstborn? And she's split into pieces? How atrocious…" She sniffled, rubbing her eyes and more holes appeared in Death's floor. "How awful! The Beast, in pieces! We need to find them, oh we need to find them so badly! I-I'll get the mice on it, and the locus! Flies are no good, no no, they're too buzzy!" She was wailing at this point. People were coming to investigate. Death looked up just in time to watch Jake step through the door. 

"Death, are you crying…a…gain…Pest?" 

Pestilence looked up, still sniffling, "And you! Y-You didn't b-believe her that the end of d-days was coming! C-Could you not r-read the signs?" She said, starting to sob. At this point, Death just needed a new carpet.


End file.
